


Hugh Jackman's Oscar Orgy

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom, Irish Actor RPF, Oscars Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Spanish Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom!Hugh Jackman, But just a little plot, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Chest Hair, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Kissing, Long One Shot, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Play, Table Sex, Tied-up sex, Wall Sex, Waxed actor, all about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a publication for the archive of a work that was orignialy posted in another base, but the author let me re-publish it under his name,see the note in the fic, here.<br/>So enjoy this work from Jeroen Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugh Jackman's Oscar Orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hugh Jackman's Oscar Orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152381) by Jeroen Black. 



> Jeroen Black:  
> The following story is a work of pure erotic fiction and does not intend to  
> suggest anything about the true sexualities of Hugh Jackman, Brad Pitt, Will  
> Smith, James Franco, Javier Bardem, Colin Farrell or any other celebrities  
> mentioned. It contains horny sex between men, so if you are underage please  
> leave. Otherwise, get your cock out and enjoy!!!
> 
> Thanks so much to all the fan mail I have received for my previous stories.  
> The response has been great! Nothing turns me on more and keeps my creative  
> juices flowing than the emails I receive from you guys. ;) So if I helped  
> you get off, it would be great if you could drop me a line with comments,  
> questions, suggestions, whatever at jeroengogo@gmail.com. It's particularly  
> helpful for me to know what parts of the stories specifically turned you  
> guys on! Special thanks to Giulian who gave me some ideas for this story.

Hugh Jackman was devastated when he heard the Oscar nominations for Best  
Actor and Best Supporting Actor. Sure, he was still excited to present the  
most prestigious movie award ceremony in the world, but the absence of hot  
hunks among the nominees threw a wrench in his promiscuous weekend plans.  
Ever the creative pervert, Hugh had organized a pre-oscars gang bang orgy  
where the guests would each have unlimited access to fucking his tight,  
muscular butt. Invitations had been sent to five actors he was certain would  
receive Oscar nominations this year � Brad Pitt (for Benjamin Button), Will  
Smith (for his dramatic turn in Seven Pounds), James Franco (for either the  
stoner comedy Pineapple Express or Milk), Javier Bardem (for Vicky Christina  
Barcelona) and Colin Farrell (following his Golden Globe victory for In  
Bruges). However, as Hugh always liked to get creative with his sex parties,  
he had put a little twist on the invitations: only those who would in fact  
get nominated could attend the orgy. At the time, the idea struck them all  
as genius � it built up even more anticipation for the gang bang  
extravaganza and added a luster of exclusiveness and A-list pedigree.  
Besides they were all certain, Hugh more than anyone, that they would  
receive nominations.

However, the many unexpected, high-profile snubs in the acting nominees list  
put a huge damper on Hugh's perverted plans, as only Brad was nominated in  
the end. In fact, the four excluded studs were more disappointed that they  
wouldn't be able to partake in Hugh's exclusive gangbang than they were in  
loosing a shot at the prestigious statuette. Brad, in turn, gloated at the  
misfortune of his colleagues � as now Hugh's Australian cunt, one of the  
best and most exclusive fuck chutes in Hollywood � would be his and his  
alone. Hours after the nominees were announced, he attached a video to an  
e-mail sent to all the other invited actors in which he was fucking a young  
muscular man disturbingly wearing a paper-mask with Hugh's face from the  
People cover of the "Sexiest Man Alive" issue. Just before cumming, Brad  
turned to the camera and said with a smirk, as he grabbed the anonymous  
bottom's hair "sorry you guys won't have a shot at this tonight," before  
spraying his copious load all over his back.

Of course, Hugh was still immensely excited at getting speared by the blonde  
actor's rod all evening long, but as a true slut bottom it was a gang bang  
he had been looking forward to � the bountiful cocks in his mouth, ass,  
hands... replacing each other in rapid succession as they each released their  
loads in his orifices and matinee idol face. Fuck it, thought Hugh, he would  
scrap the original party premise and just have them all over... but would  
Brad's smug attitude turn the others off from the orgy? Hugh wanted to be  
stuffed by Will's black cock on one end so badly as Javier Bardem's Spanish  
chorizo slammed him from the other while James Franco wiped the precum from  
his young, gigantic cock on Hugh's chest hair...Hugh was lost in reverie,  
stroking his magnificent Australian boner and massaging his egg-sized,  
low-hangers when the sudden shrill ring of the telephone woke him from his  
erotic reverie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hugh, it's Will." The black actor's sexy voice made Hugh's cock jerk up  
a little bit. Despite having craved his black cock constantly, it had been a  
long while since Hugh had been butt fucked by the I, Robot stud due to their  
hectic filming schedules.

"Will... I'm gutted about the nominations list. Listen, screw the initial  
concept, I still want all of you to come and ram your cocks up my hole..."

Will chuckled. "I knew you would, slut. I'm not calling cause I was  
concerned about not fucking you. I knew you would change the rules if it  
meant getting fucked by even one less cock than that slutty hole of yours  
craves ... but I had a better idea. Did you see that son of a bitch's email?"  
Will asked, referring to Brad's video.

"Oh yeah I did" said Hugh in his smoldering Australian accent, concerned  
that Will and the others would be put-off by Brad's sure to be victorious  
antics that evening, and consequently decline to come. He would definitely  
act as if he was the king of the party, the only member who was legitimately  
supposed to be there.

"The guys and I want to teach that son-of-a-bitch a lesson...And knowing you,  
you'd find the set-up hot... So we were thinking..."

As Will continued to share his ideas with Hugh, a wicked grin began to  
spread on Hugh's face, his hand moving up and down his shaft more rapidly as  
he relished each detail of Will's plans.

*

"Won't you look at that?" said Brad, smiling from ear to ear as Hugh opened  
the door for him wearing a tight-shirt that accentuated his god-like  
physique. Hugh flashed the gorgeous American actor his signature,  
heart-melting smile and welcomed him in his massive Hollywood villa.

Hugh reached out his hand to Brad. Amazingly, the two had never fucked  
before. In fact, Brad didn't fuck around Hollywood that often anymore, since  
he was now a committed family man. But occasionally, such as on nights like  
these, he couldn't resist to crawl out of his safe family lifestyle and  
engage in the gay debauchery he secretly loved so much. Angelina knew of his  
kinky bi side, of course, and not only approved, but got off, on the idea of  
her husband screwing around with hot men.

As Brad shook Hugh's hand he entered Hugh's Hollywood palace. They stood  
there for a moment, sizing each other up, enjoying that ecstatic moment full  
of promise before sex. Brad immediately grabbed the Aussie by the head and  
pulled him in for a long, wet kiss. Looking at him with his piercing blue  
eyes, he told Hugh "we're gonna have so much fun tonight, I'm going to make  
you moan so loudly."

Brad then licked Hugh's neck, making his way to Hugh's sensitive ears where  
he whispered obscenities, before darting his tongue inside, making Hugh  
squirm with pleasure. Brad grabbed Hugh's crotch and ass, making the Aussie  
moan loudly. Hugh loved how Brad had, mere moments after meeting him,  
already started treating him like a piece of meat.

As Hugh led Brad to the enormous living room, Brad gave his ass another  
squeeze, making Hugh moan. As soon as they entered, Brad squeezed his crotch  
ordering Hugh to begin stripping. Hugh unbuttoned his shirt slowly, and as  
it finally fell to the ground Brad's eyes widened from how glorious Hugh's  
physique was. Sure, he had seen it at the movies, but seeing it up close in  
the flesh was entirely different - the perfect v-shaped torso, the  
gloriously big pecs, toned abs and big, athletic guns - everything coated by  
the perfect amount of manly hair. Brad rubbed his hands on the Adonis'  
chest, taking extra time to tweak Hugh's sensitive nipples.

Hugh began to moan even more loudly and squirm. Brad could tell Hugh was a  
loud moaner � something he loved.

"Why haven't we fucked yet?" asked Brad under his breath, not leaving Hugh  
enough time to answer as the American quickly stripped and demanded that  
Hugh continue disrobing. When they were both in nothing but their tight  
white briefs that both seemed about to burst from the size of their  
erections, Hugh finally got to eye Brad's legendary muscular physique:  
toned, muscled and tanned like an Olympian God's. Brad sat on a couch and  
ordered Hugh to stand in front of him and flex. Hugh put on a great show for  
Brad... flexing his biceps, licking his armpits, bouncing his pecs, tweaking  
his own sensitive nipples, at which point Brad reached over and ripped off  
the Australian's underwear, allowing his fat, cut nine incher to slap  
against his furry abs.

"Delicious" said Brad admiring the Australian's big tusk as he stroked it.  
Hugh's cock was legendary, like the rest of his body, but all the more so  
because he rarely used it, being such a committed bottom. It was so ironic  
that an appendage that was merely decorative was such an exemplary specimen  
of its kind. Brad leaned over and began to suck the Aussie sausage, making  
Hugh throw his head back in pleasure and moan. Hugh's cock was leaking so  
much precum that as Brad pulled back from the prime slab of Aussie meat, a  
thin string of precum extended from his lips to the tip of Hugh's cock that  
he broke off with a quick flick of the tongue.

Brad lay back on the sofa and removed his briefs allowing his eight inches  
to finally breath. He looked at Hugh's enthusiastic cock-loving face and  
pointed playfully at his cock.

"It's all yours, slut boy."

Hugh did not need to be told twice and he knelt between Brad's muscular  
legs... inhaling the musky aroma of the actor's cock and balls before sliding  
it between his lips, deep-throating it in one swift and expert swallow that  
impressed the Burn After Reading Star so much that he thrust his hips into  
the Aussie's mouth while moaning loudly.

"Oh fuck shit Hugh... Oh man this is the best fucking head ever, dude... Oh  
fuck yeah dude suck that cock, suck my fat cock."

At one point, Brad pushed a stunned Hugh off his dick and held him by the  
hair as he slapped his dick across his face, marking the actor's face with  
his precum as well as his own spit.

"Yeah, you like that don't you slut? They told me you were a dirty Outback  
Pig, yeah, you want it back? Take it back then, suck it good" yelled Brad as  
he slammed his cock back into Hugh's expert mouth.

"Good boy, atta boy, it's all yours tonight, boy... Damn you're a real pig."

Hugh then made his way up Brad's body, giving him a proper tongue bath �  
licking the salty sweat off his abs, pits and pecs. Brad couldn't wait any  
longer at that point. He told Hugh to get his ass over to the dining room  
table. Once Hugh lay down, Brad took some silk scarves from the pocket of  
his discarded pants and tied the Australian's hands together, binding them  
to a nearby slender column.

"I heard you like to get tied, huh?" said Brad smiling devilishly with the  
look of a top intoxicated with lust and vanity. He wet his index finger and  
began to poke it into Hugh's tight, hairy hole.

"Hell yeah, so fucking nice and tight."

He placed Hugh's thick legs on his shoulders and pushed his fat cock into  
Hugh's hole. Fuck it was tight for someone who had a reputation for being a  
slut, thought Brad, not knowing of Hugh's strict butt exercises that kept  
him as tight as a Jonas Brother. Once he was inside the moist hole it felt  
like fucking paradise � warm and velvety, the expert cunt muscles massaging  
his cock. Brad closed his eyes as he began to plow his dick inside Hugh...  
slowly at first, then rapidly as the seconds became minutes. He was  
thrusting himself with all his force up the Australian cunt, as he heard  
Hugh moan and scream Oh my God, Fuck yes, Oh sweet Jesus in that thick, sexy  
accent that encouraged Brad to shove even more of his meat into him... he felt  
so triumphant, the king of the world, the only hunk of the original five who  
would have a shot at fucking Hugh that evening.

"OH My GOD, Brad it feels so good" moaned Hugh

"Yeah you like that, yeah fucking take it Wolverine... yeah those other four  
suckers I bet sure wish they could be here plowing this ass, fuck" gnarled  
Brad as he spanked Hugh's butt.

"More! Harder! More!"

Suddenly, the lights went off.

"Is there a brown out" asked Brad, nervously. The two studs stood in the  
dark briefly, Brad's cock stuck in mid-thrust inside the Australian.

They heard the sound of a window break.

"What was that?" asked Hugh. Even in the darkness he could make out Brad's  
pecs rising and falling in nervousness. They both heard what seemed to be  
footsteps approaching them.

"Is that your staff?" whispered Brad nervously. He didn't have to wait for a  
response. The light suddenly turned back on, and they instantly saw they  
were no longer alone. Four men dressed head to toe in black entered the  
living room, their faces covered by caps like bank robbers, their arms  
folded. Brad pulled his cock out of Hugh and tried to dash out of the room  
in vain, his cock still erect, bouncing up and down as he desperately tried  
to find an exit, but two of the men blocked him as he tried to push through  
the door. They each grabbed him by an arm that they then tied together with  
some rope. They dragged him over to a nearby chair and bound his feet to  
each leg of the chair and tied his wrists to its arms.

"What's going on?" asked Hugh in an Oscar-winning performance. "Who are you  
guys? What do you want from us?!"

"I'll show you what we want," said one of the men next to Jackman in a thick  
Spanish accent. He was tall, built like a bull, muscular in a stocky way. He  
unbuckled his belt revealing a fat, uncut, olive-toned ten inch cock before  
ramming it up the Australian's hole.

"Let him go!" screamed Brad as he heard Hugh scream.

However the scream he assumed to be one of fear soon revealed itself to be  
one of pleasure, as it was followed by a moan, and then another and then  
another. Could Hugh really be such a slut? thought Brad, aroused even when  
fucked by masked assailants?

"You're making too much noise" said the fourth man standing next to Hugh,  
who was even taller than the man currently plowing Hugh's hole.

"I recognize that voice from somewhere," thought Brad, who was clearly too  
much of an airhead to figure out what was going on at this point. But his  
concentration in thinking about who it could be was diverted by the sight of  
the fourth man taking his cock out from his pants. It was a glorious, cut  
black ten-incher, its girth as wide as his own wrist. Hugh opened his mouth  
wide as the black cock's proud master dipped his balls into his eager wet  
mouth, Hugh's tongue sluttily circling and massaging each massive ball,  
delighting in the musky, smelly stench.

The masked assailant fucking Hugh turned towards Brad, his face still  
covered by the cap. He removed the cap and Brad was shocked that it was  
Javier Bardem. The man next to him removed his cap next and it was Will  
Smith, sporting a sexy � yet sinister � smirk.

The men on either side of him discarded their disguises next � James Franco  
and Colin Farrell.

"Bros, you guys made me nervous!" laughed Brad "Never would have expected  
you guys to do that, now let me free so we can continue fucking this  
Australian bitch."

James Franco laughed. "You're not fucking anyone, you're gonna stay here and  
watch ... bitch"

The four men began to strip completely revealing their glorious bodies.  
Colin had a plump, uncut eight incher, his chest matted by a sexy coating of  
hair. In complete contrast, young James' body was lithe and smooth, but  
Brad's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw how thick and big his  
cock was � a whopping eleven inches that looked all the more massive on his  
slender frame.

At this point, all Brad could do was watch � and it was torture. Seeing the  
studs make their way to greedy Hugh, having each repeated shots at his sweet  
ass, while all he could do was squirm in his chair, begging � in vain � to  
be let free.

"Oh Javier please continue," moaned Hugh "AAAH fuck me deep, fuck me."

Javier simply grunted as he continued to shove his turgid chorizo up the  
X-men star. He lifted Hugh's butt high up and truly pile drove into Hugh,  
piercing his g-spot persistently.

"Fuck me Javier fuck me. I need your cum in me. It feels so fucking good."

Javier became very serious about cumming into Hugh. His handsome brow was  
fixed in concentration, like a torero confronting a bull. He grabbed Hugh's  
legs tightly and pile-drove repeatedly into Hugh's hole, cursing and hissing  
as he thrust, until he gave out a wild, beastial cry and fired his load deep  
into Hugh.

"Oh fuck yeah give me that cum, give me all the cum" cried Hugh in delight  
as he felt the Spanish sperm invade his insides. Next, Hugh was untied and  
jumped from the table to his knees where he welcomed all the new guests by  
sucking cock to cock. Throughout his cock sucking, even as the four actors  
grabbed his head demanding attention, Hugh's gaze was fixed on the erotic  
sight of Brad writhing tied to a chair, his big dick completely erect.

"Please guys please" begged Brad.

"Teaches you a lesson for acting so cocky" said Will to Brad. "Speaking of  
cock"

Will pushed Hugh back on the table for some fucking, as Javier, James and  
Colin sat down in a nearby couch to enjoy the show.

"Let me suck it more Will, you know how much I love your cock"

Will chuckled at Hugh's enthusiasm for his cock and let Hugh suck him more.  
Hugh got back on his knees and smelled the erect, fat black cock. He rubbed  
it against his face, holding Hugh's balls, each the size of small black  
lemons, before inhaling them deeply, savoring the sweet smell of Will's ball  
musk. He sucked on each ball lovingly, as if sucking an oyster. He then  
moved his way to Will's cockhead, darting his tongue all over the pink head,  
before going down on Will's chocolate tree trunk.

Hugh looked up at Will as he sucked on the French Prince's meaty boner, who  
was throwing his head back from how good it felt. Will had had so much head  
in Hollywood but nobody beat Hugh Jackman's fantastic mouth. Will extracted  
his cock from Hugh and wiped it across Hugh's slutty, hungry face. He pulled  
in Hugh up for a long passionate kiss, after which Hugh made his way with  
his tongue down Will's phenomenal body. Ever since Ali, Will Smith's body  
has been growing bigger and bigger and Hugh had been collecting each new  
Will Smith action movie so he could jack off to the gratuitous shirtless  
scenes ... now here he was licking the sweat off Will's big pecs, darting his  
tongue against his erect nipples, and feeding off his armpit like a pig  
eating out of a trough. When he had finished bathing Will's upper torso in  
his spit, Hugh lay on the table again as Will propped the Australian's hairy  
legs on his shoulders and shoved his spit-lubed dick up Jackman's man cunt.  
It felt so fucking good from Javier's still warm cum that squirted out  
slightly as Will shoved his big dick inside.

Will immediately fucked Hugh in rapid slams, just as he knew the Wolverine  
stud like it, which made Hugh scream and moan loudly, as he was so consumed  
by pleasure he couldn't even muster words as he groaned. Hugh held on to the  
sides of the table as Will repeatedly and expertly slammed hard against his  
g-spot rapidly.

"oh that's so good Will... Uh oh sweet Jesus oh... Oh fuck me will...  
ooooooooooooooh."

"You like this big dick, huh, white slut? you like this black cock?"

"Fuck yes Will, oh my god, fuck me harder... ooooh yes, I love your black  
cock. I love it so much."

Will closed his eyes and in several elegant thrusts, he shot his load deep  
into Hugh � so much cum was gushing out it was dripping out the side of  
Hugh's ass as Will continued to pummel inside. Will emitted a deep sigh and  
plucked his still erect cock out of Hugh's ass and proceeded to eager Hugh's  
mouth, whose eyes were lit up like a child at Christmas at the prospect of  
cleaning the cum and ass juices off Will's dick.

Colin looked over at Brad who was sweating profusely, his cock about to  
explode at the hotness he was unable to participate in. Brad was so envious  
of Hugh, he wanted to be the one sucking on Will's black cock, slathered  
with white sperm and spit and ass sweat. Colin chuckled to himself and got  
up, holding his erect Irish meat in front of Brad's face.

Brad swallowed his pride and asked if he could suck Colin's cock. Colin just  
laughed, and moved closer to Brad, but not close enough to let Brad reach  
over. Brad tried his best to arch his neck forward as to even get a tiny  
taste of cock but Colin sadistically brought his cock closer only to  
withdraw it, too turned on by the unsatisfied and desperate need for action  
in Mr. Smith's eyes. Colin sat back down after he had had his fun taunting  
Brad, so Brad's attention returned to the action Hugh was getting.

Javier and Will were now entangled on the couch, stroking each other's cocks  
and making out, as James was riding Hugh's tongue, crouching on it, moaning  
loudly as his enormous eleven incher flopped up and down. Brad stared at how  
ridiculously gorgeous the twenty-something was, as his eyes were closed in a  
blessed-out stupor and his mouth was slightly open, moaning softly, his  
tongue flickering out occasionally to catch the sweat falling on his full  
lips. When he had had enough, James opened his eyes, and his angelic look  
was replaced by a rascally, mischievous devil. He jumped off Hugh's face and  
started shaking his enormous bat in front of Hugh's face.

"please give me some, I beg you, James... please, I need it" begged Hugh in  
his sexy Australian accent. Brad could tell James was getting off on this  
scenario � a much older and muscular Hollywood hunk begging him for his  
cock. James happily complied to Hugh's begs and shoved his cock up Hugh's  
mouth to lube it up. Brad was so impressed that Hugh could take so much of  
that seemingly endless cock up his expert throat. After Hugh had lubed up  
his cock sufficiently, James ordered Hugh to get down doggy and Hugh happily  
obliged, shaking his toned, slightly hairy ass, at the Spiderman star.

James aimed his gigantic cock into Hugh's hole. Thanks to the stretching it  
received from Brad's, javier's and Will's big dicks, it swallowed the young  
actor's enormous eleven inches easily. Soon, they were off and moaning. True  
to his versatile looks � easily both angelical and innocent, as well as  
mischievously caddish � James started out in slow strokes, purring  
romantically into Hugh's ears. But as soon as he was sure his cock was  
comfortably wedged up the Australian cunt, James suddenly became very  
aggressive, thrusting more powerfully and rapidly the more Hugh moaned. They  
were positioned right in front of a mirror so he would look at himself pile  
dive into the older, bigger actor and get intoxicated on the feeling of  
triumph.

"Oh please fuck me, fuck me hard" begged Hugh

"yeah take it, Hugh, take it you, cunt. Do you want it?"

"I fucking need it, James"

"Bitch, if you don't beg more, I'm going to take this cock out and give it  
to a bitch who deserves it."

Hugh's eyes expanded in panic, and his chute contracted even more tightly  
around James' turgid pecker.

"No fuck, James, no please... this is heaven to me. I need it. I need it so  
bad. I love your young fat cock, I need it up inside me. Oh please don't  
take this away from me, James, I love it so much, I need your cock in me.  
Fuck me harder. AAAAAAAh fuck me, fuck me, fill up my hole with your young  
cock please!"

James smiled at Hugh's eagerness. Hugh moaned loudly with happiness as the  
gorgeous, younger, lither stud pile drove in and out of his voracious cunt.  
Brad at this point, so consumed by all the hot action going on around him,  
was coated with sweat and desire, his big chest rising and falling. At first  
his feelings were one of envy for the guys, he wanted to own Hugh's hole,  
but the more he watched the more he realized he also wanted to be in Hugh's  
position � he wanted cock up his cunt, he wanted to be fucked by the cocks  
around him.

Impatient to wait for his turn as young Franco continued to thrust into  
Hugh, Colin moved his fat sausage towards Hugh's face who gladly sucked it  
as James continued to abuse his hole. Colin was so excited it took only  
minutes for him to release his load deep into Hugh's throat who greedily  
guzzled half the load, like a frat boy drinking from a kegger, allowing the  
other half to spread all over his slutty face and dry on his slight, sexy  
stubble. Seeing Hugh's face get coated by Irish cum sent James over the  
moon. The cum boiled in his young balls and in one final, violent thrust he  
sent his cum jetting into Jackman's hole.

Will and Javier stood up from the couch, and joined Hugh, Colin and James  
and the five stars started swapping spit, passionately kissing each other,  
and stroking each other's cocks until those who had cum even a short while  
ago had their cocks at full mast again.

It was at that point that Brad, overcome by horniness and despair, couldn't  
help it anymore and screamed out what they had all been waiting to hear:

"Please! Let me go! I'm so horny! I WANT � I NEED � to be fucked as well.  
Please! PLEASE!"

Brad looked so desperate, so needy, that the boys went over to him. Will  
had suspected that Brad, who had always declared himself a top, was actually  
a bottom, so he was doubly glad he could use Hugh's orgy not only to teach  
him a lesson, but also to bring out the bottom in him.

"You must be thirsty" said Javier, stroking Brad's handsome face. Brad  
nodded, but rather than get a glass of water he was surprised when Will and  
Javier turned Hugh around and had him bend over to face Brad. James and  
Colin spread Hugh's ass cheeks apart and Brad was so excited and yet  
incredulous at what he was being asked to do. He leaned forward and began to  
suck out all the thick jizz that had accumulated into Hugh's hot hole. Brad  
sucked on all the cum like a greedy little piglet, desperately needing as  
much cum as he could get. The cum was so rich, so tasty, and the more he  
guzzled down the more addicted to got. He slobbed all over Hugh's warm hole,  
drool smearing all over the side of Hugh's butt, as his long tongue darted  
deep inside the crevices of Jackman's cunt. Once he licked Hugh's insides  
clean, Hugh stood up and faced Brad again among all the other guys.

Brad smiled, his manicured facial hair coated with globs and strands of  
stray jizz. Content with himself, he burped, causing the guys to laugh and  
clap their hands. They proceeded to untie him and Brad was so grateful, he  
got down on his knees instantly and began sucking on all of their cocks,  
hungrily licking and sucking on each dick, moving from to cock to cock like  
a bumble bee moving from flower to flower, emulating some of the techniques  
he had observed earlier from Hugh, the king of cock hounds.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson," says Will, caressing Brad's head.

"I'm so sorry for my earlier arrogance, master Will" replied Brad, like a  
true subservient slut.

"Are you going to be our whore for the night then?" asked James.

"Yes, I want to be your cunt. I want to be your slut for you guys to use as  
you will. I need your cocks so badly � I... I want cocks in me. I want you  
guys to fuck me like you fuck Hugh," begged Brad.

The guys all laughed, James interrupting Brad's desperate monologue by  
shoving his young cock into him. Javier excused himself for a moment as Brad  
continued to suck on the A-list Hollywood cock. The Spaniard then returned  
holding two oscar statuettes. Brad didn't get what he was doing at first,  
and when he finally put two and two together he was both frightened and  
thrilled.

"This is of course the Oscar I won last year, and Angelina was kind enough  
to lend me her oscar when I called her earlier this afternoon" explained  
Javier. "Since you were going on about how you were such a top before  
tonight, we figured you might need a little stretching in order to take as  
much cock as our boy Hugh here. And even though you, Hugh, don't need any  
stretching" � the guys all laughed at the understatement "we figured this  
was too slutty an idea for you to pass up on." Hugh laughed and shook his  
head as Colin and Will playfully spanked his ass.

Hugh and Brad lay down on the massive table, stretching their holes, as  
Javier and James lathered the Oscars with some butter Colin had gone to  
fetch. Javier had got the idea for this from Matt Damon and Ben Affleck who  
regularly shoved their Oscars from Good Will Hunting up their beefy slut  
pig, Brendan Fraser. Javier shoved his Oscar up Hugh who moaned loudly and  
excitedly like an Australian hooligan at a rugby match as Brad winced  
slightly at the gold statuette penetrated his virgin hole. Will told him to  
relax, and as he was determined to get fucked, Brad obliged. Javier was  
already pistoning his Oscar in and out of slutty Hugh's cunt, encouraging  
Brad that he too could do it.

"Shove it all in. Shove it all in now" he begged. Closing his eyes and  
bracing himself, James did as he was told and Brad screamed and arched his  
back as he felt the cold metal of the Oscar stretch his hole completely. The  
pain rapidly became pleasure as James pulled it in and out, gently massaging  
Brad's cunt. To reward Brad for being such a willing apprentice, Colin moved  
his cock to Brad, satisfying the blonde actor's earlier hunger for it.

The room was filled by the sound of moaning and grunting as the previously  
cold metal statuettes began to warm up from the heat emitted by the two  
actor's tight cunts.

"yeah take it all, take it all, you like it don't you slut" said Will to  
Hugh before he reached down and swapped even more spit with the Australian  
actor.

"I want it so much, oh fuck, this Oscar feels so fucking good inside me"  
said Hugh, his eyes closed, the look of pure erotic bliss all over his face.

"They better watch out backstage for you Hugh, how are you going to keep  
your slutty self from grabbing those Oscars and shoving them up your cunt  
during the telecast" joked James, making all the other guys laugh.

The four tops each took turns shoving the Oscar statuettes in and out of the  
two hungry bottom whores' holes until they were back in the mood for  
fucking. Javier and Colin tag teamed Brad Pitt from each end, as Hugh was  
feasting on Will and James' fat schlongs.

Brad was on his back, sucking Javier's thick dick, as Colin held on to his  
thighs, pile driving his Irish cock into the American actor. Unlike the  
other guys, who liked to slowly build momentum before ramming their cocks in  
rapidly, Colin was a rough top from the get-go, pistoning his fat schlong at  
full pace into Brad's hole almost instantly.

Javier took his cock out of Brad's mouth and began to slap his wet ten  
incher on the actor's face.

"Fuck yeah, give me your load guys, give me your cocks, I need your fucking  
cocks oh fuck yeah," begged Brad desperately.

"Cum inside me, Colin, give me your cum."

The Irish actor grunted and spat into Brad's open mouth as Javier continued  
to rub his wet dick all over the blonde's famous features.

"Uh... you fucking whore, you fucking cunt, take my fucking load, bitch,  
fucking motherfucker, cock slut" cried Colin as he unloaded his thick goo up  
Brad's snatch. Colin collapsed into Brad as his post-orgasmic chills took  
over his spasming body, depositing his cock juice even deeper up Brad's  
hole. After extracting his cock from Brad's cunt, Brad reached over and  
greedily scooped out some of the Irish's warm cum. He had developed such a  
taste for jizz, he needed to constantly eat it now.

Brad noticed Javier was jerking his cock on his face, wanting to cum all  
over him, but Brad stopped him, begging him to shove it up his cunt. Javier  
laughed, playfully rolled his eyes, and replaced the Irish boner with a  
Spanish one. Brad moaned deep as he felt his inside invaded by the  
pulsating, Oscar-winning actor's cock. Javier thrust his cock repeatedly  
into Brad with all the power he could muster, making Brad moan and groan  
like a banshee, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, as Javier's body  
became a blur from the rapidity of his fucking. Colin stood in awe of the  
Spaniard, as Javier was always so masculine yet graceful when he fucked, a  
figure of both power and virility. Javier began to thrust himself so quickly  
in and out of Brad, he was turning red, sweat pouring from his face on to  
his macho pecs.

"Oh my god, Oh sweet Jesus," yelled Brad.

Being a novice bottom, Brad asked Javier to slow down, as he was frightened  
with the overwhelming pleasure that had taken over his body and which he  
feared might shatter it. This weakness on Brad's part simply encouraged  
Javier to pummel into Brad faster and harder, at which point Brad began to  
spasm and moan unintelligibly until, with a violent and sudden thrust,  
Javier fired his cock juice up Brad's eager cunt.

"AAAAAAAAAh fuck you puta, take it, take my cock and cum, you slut."

Brad couldn't control his load any longer, and without even touching his  
cock, he began the spurt cum everywhere.

"Oh my god, I feel it, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum, Oh my god, oh  
my god, oh my gooooooood."

The orgasm was so powerful he lost complete control of his body, as his back  
arched repeatedly and his thighs thrust upwards in the air on their own  
accord. Brad's cum flew everywhere, even hitting his own face and hair.

At the other end of the room, Hugh was bouncing up and down on not one, but  
two cocks at the same time. Will and James had their cocks close together,  
their legs entangled around each other, as Hugh expertly rode their cocks,  
getting double barreled with such ease and joy. James was moaning loudly, a  
beautiful shit eating grin on his face, as he felt Will's pulsating cock rub  
against his dick, both being massaged by Hugh's vice-like grip.

"Oh fuck Hugh, fuck, shit man, you sure know how to squeeze your stretched  
out pussy, AAAAh fuck here it comes"

Will began to moan loudly, thrusting his hips up into Hugh, depositing  
another load of hot black babies inside the Aussie.

"Fuck yeah cum in me, give me those black babies, I want your cum in me"  
moaned Hugh as he played with his nipples as he bounced up and down the  
cocks. Feeling Will's cum splatter right next to his cock was too much for  
James, and he unloaded his young up-and-coming jizz shortly after Will.

"FUUUUUCK, take it, Fuck take this jizz, take it" yelled James.

Hugh tugged on his fat Australian pecker as he felt the Americans' cum shoot  
right inside him, and in no time, Will and James opened their mouth, as  
Hugh's powerful orgasm began to descend on top of them.

"AAAAAAAAAH, oh my god, AAAAAAAAAAAH oh fuck oh fuck."

Hugh came just as powerfully as Brad, his eyes rolling to the back of his  
head, ribbon after ribbon of thick cum, hitting James' beautiful face and  
Will's god-like pecs. The actors stood in awe after rope after rope of  
copious cum splattered from the Australian's erect cock in a seemingly  
endless supply. After the three actors each caught their breaths, Hugh  
pulled himself off the still hard cocks, careful not to let any loads loose.  
They collapsed on top of each other, and Hugh licked his jizz from their  
chests.

Next, James moved down to Brad's ass and began to felch the loads Colin and  
Javier had placed inside there earlier, as Hugh moved on top of Brad's face  
and unloaded his cum into the newly minted cum-piglet's mouth. Brad moaned  
in joy, not only from the feeling of James' tongue up his snatch, but also  
the delicious, fresh goo Hugh was generously giving him. After James had  
rapidly guzzled down the cum, he was replaced by Will's already fully erect  
cock, as Javier was slamming his cock into Hugh and Colin and James were  
making out in a corner.

In the next two hours, each Hollywood top had released an additional two  
loads into the two bottoms and after a brief gin and tonic break they were  
even ready and eager for more. Hugh lead the group to another big and secret  
room of his mansion where there was a huge lazy Susan rotating wheel on top  
of a circular table at the center with shackles to tie up wrists. Both Hugh  
and Brad lay down on the rotating wheel on opposite ends, so their heads  
faced each other. They had their wrists tied by the guys and the wheel was  
spun. As the wheel was spinning, the two A-list bottoms turned to each  
other, looked into each others eyes, and made out passionately. The wheel  
came to a stop, and the two studs disentangled their tongues from each  
other, as they felt hard cocks enter their tight cunts. They had been  
fucking for hours, but the night was young, and the four tops showed no  
signs of stopping, much to the contentment of the piggy bottoms' insatiable  
holes.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Questions, comments and suggestions, whatevers on this  
> story, or suggestions for future stories, to jeroengogo@gmail.com
> 
> My other stories in Nifty's Celebrity Section(original site)are: Javier Bardem Fucks the  
> Jonas Brothers, Baywatch Hawaii and The Mummy Returns.


End file.
